Harry Potter: To Find Myself In Namimori
by MaidenEmerald01
Summary: Smart&Powerful!Harry. The war was finally over the second time after Harry fought Lord Voldermort once and for all during the Goblet of Fire tournament. After finding out that he had a younger twin brother in Japan, he leaves to start a new life...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and Katekyou Hitman Reborn because they both rightfully belong to their respective owners: J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano.

**Author's Note: **First of all, my HP will not hook up with Ginevra Weasley during his Seventh Year in Hogwarts during the Deathly Hallows book because that event will not take place in my story. Harry will also not have any "date and experience" with Cho Chang. Which means, HP being really busy with the tournament, tasks, abandonment by his so called friends, fighting for his life, and finding out some hurtful truths means that he didn't have enough time to be close with anyone and even experience any pleasant things. Also, Cedric Diggory didn't die because I'm making it only Harry who got to touch the cup first and the rest was history.

*****Nobody is able to locate Harry unless the people are really for Harry's side, are placed under legilimens, veritaserum, and nicely ask the Goblins. Both Harry and his twin won't be able to be found because King Rognak had given Harry a necklace that was his very own fidelius charm and if Harry was to give one to his twin, he would also be wiped out from having to be found by anyone else besides Harry. Hedwig has been asked to stay behind in Gringotts so that Griphook could find some way to hide her before she could be sent back to Harry.

******Lord Voldermort also didn't make any horcruxes so he really won't come back from the dead or spiritual plain again.

*******Most likely, HP will not be seeing his old and ex-friends for a long time because I want to be able to focus with Harry entering a new world and the life of mafias. Mixing the Wizarding World with the Mafia isn't really something I want to do. Besides, the Statue of Secrecy for the Muggle world is still in place until Harry decides to tell the main KHR characters and NO-the KHR don't know about the Wizarding World, and I want to keep it that way until later. The powers that the characters of KHR is another branch of developed magic that even Harry didn't know about. He'd be able to learn it though so that is something I'd bring up soon once he becomes part of the KHR gangs.

********Since there is no Fifth Year to Seventh Year of the original HP timeline and horcruxes for Harry to find, I'm making it that Harry doesn't know anything about the Deathly Hallows. That the resurrection stone and death stick/unbeatable wand has always been placed inside the Peverell's Vault and has not been touched, lost, or taken by anybody else. I believe that Harry will be powerful enough by his own right and not be totally invincible with the aid of other outside forces like by having the '3' special powers of the Hallows with the exception of the invisibility cloak for him to use.

*********Harry's look and height would be exactly like Kyoya, except for the eyes. Griphook had helped Harry personally by getting the right potions for his eyes to become fixed and leaving his beautiful emerald specks to shine brightly. All of this took place a few days after he was supposed to be sent back to his relatives house and where Griphook had sent him the potions via owl posts through Hedwig. He gained weight and maintained his muscles thanks to playing quidditch and shot up to a respectable height of 5'7" after only a few days before he left Hogwarts.

**Timeline for HP: **Harry defeated Lord Voldermort during his fourth year. He found something really important in Gringotts after Griphook had given him some documents stating several significant things that he was not informed of and that issue became a catalyst for him to want to start a new life for himself and find someone vital.

**Timeline for KHR: **Sawada Tsunayoshi just finished winning and achieving the Vongola Rings from Xanxus and for all his chosen guardians to do the same by going into battles against their own opponents(the rest of the Varias' members).

**Parings: **Mukuro Rokudo/Harry Potter, Kyoya Hibari (Potter)/Tsunayoshi Sawada, Yamamoto/Gokudera, Xanxus/Superbi Squalo/Dino, Reborn/Lambo (much much later), Ryohei Sasagawa/Basil, Kakimoto Chikusa/Joshima Ken, Leviathan (Levi)/Belphegor (Bel) and maybe others later.

**Summary: **The war was finally over the second time after Harry Potter fought Lord Voldermort once and for all during the graveyard scene in the Goblet of Fire tournament. After finding out that he had a younger twin brother by the name of Hibari Kyoya (Hadrian Godric Potter) living in Japan, Harry left to start a new leaf. The only thing he didn't expect was to find himself leading into a new destiny that will be filled with more adventure, violence, and especially love to go around. Add in a famalia of mafiosos then Harry will surely have a lot of things on his hands.

**Ratings: **The story is **T for Teens **for now but it will be moved up to **M for Mature** audiences later because of sexual contents for couples.

**Warning:** This story contains **YAOI** or **SLASH** that involves **BoyxBoy relationships**. If you don't like, then don't go any further to read and I'd kindly ask you guys to leave. Thank You!

"Blah! Blah! Blah!"-Normal talking

**":Blah!: :Blah!: :Blah!:"-Parseltongue speaking**

_'Blah! Blah! Blah!'-Inner thoughts thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>~o.O.o~HPxKHR~o.O.o~<strong>

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe that he was boarding a plane for Japan. The reason that, Harry James Potter, the wizard made such a decision and acted quickly was because of what Gringotts have disclosed to him in one meeting during the beginning of his summer. He could only shake his head because finding out that he had another family, a really important person who was actually his younger twin brother, cemented the fact that he would rather be with that person than being with his current family any day.<p>

With the help of Griphook and the King of Goblins, Ragnok, Harry was able to file for an emancipation through the Ministry. Though even he didn't want to ask the full detail of how the Goblins have done such a feat and left it at alone because they did their job quickly and efficiently.

He didn't think that befriending and being nice to Griphook would bring him such luck and a strong friendship. He trusted Griphook the moment he was informed about not knowing that his parents will had never been read and that he was supposed to always gain statements for his accounts.

Harry learned that there had been large withdraws to his Potter Vault accounts that contained gold for his education purpose only and ever since he was given to the Dursleys since he was a baby, Dumbledore took money in that account to distribute to other accounts. Specifically, the accounts that the old manipulator gave money was for his own vault, the Weasleys-Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Ginny, the Grangers, and surprisingly the Tonks family (who Harry didn't even know).

It upset Harry that the two friends he thought was always behind him for anything and who he trusted were just liars and fake to begin with. After finding out that he only had about 200,000 worth of golds, silvers, and knuts in the Potter Vault caused worry for Griphook and so he took it upon himself to see what Harry kept purchasing or spending his money on.

After Harry got a message from Griphook to come to Gringotts for an important matter, he skipped going back to his relatives house. The event that took place during the meeting made Harry be where he was now, in a plane to go to Japan to start his own life and not look back at the people who he thought he trusted.

And ever since finding out that his money had been taken from him for over a decade, Harry had asked Griphook to get every last gold, silver, and knut from the backstabbing and money stealing people. He'd told Griphook that he wanted to sue all the people that Dumbledore (which included him BIG time) about stealing his money and taking advantage of a child but he knew that he didn't want to be delayed from his departure because of legal matters, and so, he had let set such a notion drop. Though Harry had still wanted everything that had been distributed by Dumbledore transferred back to his vault and then some because his estimated money in the Potter Vault was over a million worth of gold.

After taking care of his money affair, Harry knew that the duplicate key or any other keys that belonged to him that Dumbledore had somehow attained is no longer in use because the key would have turned black. It was a good thing that he'd talked it over with King Ragnok that he wanted his vaults accessible by having a drop of blood and recognizing his aura.

Harry, of course, didn't forget his own godfather, Sirius Black and his other honorary godfather, Remus Lupin. Though he cared for both men for knowing his parents, but with how they blindly follow and put a lot of faith with Albus Dumbledore made him take action of his own life and the first step was the emancipation. Good thing that if he puts his mind to it, he could achieve anything and one of them was to trick his own relatives to signing the emancipation papers without trouble. It also hurt more than anything that both Sirius and Remus did not mention that he was supposed to have a twin brother to begin with.

He'd left both Sirius and Remus and the Weasley twins a note about what Dumbledore and his cronies have done about stealing and how the 'kind and helpful' Dumbledore of theirs did not do shit when he wrote to the headmaster about wanting to stay at Hogwarts because of his abuse at the Dursleys but instead he was denied and reprimanded of saying such 'lies'. What a load of crock! Is what Harry could think of when he got the headmaster's reply and could only guess that the old man had shown his true colors then. Harry hoped that his letter was enough for them to cut ties and find their own truth about the old manipulative man and his band of money thieves.

After that, everything was all set for the Goblins to do their thing and there he was free from going back to his relatives home, Hogwarts, and seeing every other person who betrayed or didn't really care for him people. The good thing that came from being emancipated was not having to go back to Hogwarts for schooling and instead, he was going to do his own independent study and taking his own OWLs and NEWTs through Japan's Magical Ministry when he was ready.

What nobody else knew about Harry is that he was ready to sit his OWLs any day and maybe even his NEWTs in another years time. He had never shown his intelligence before because of how he was raised by the Dursleys and how he shouldn't be smarter than his cousin, Dudley. It didn't mean that Harry didn't read all the book materials he has gotten from the magical book store, Flourish and Blotts (and more). Ever since he entered the Wizarding World, Harry knew that he'd had to play and act out the perfect part of a golden trio. He was basically only acknowledged by having power to back up his shit and not be like Granger, who was acting like a walking encyclopedia text 24/7 of every damn freaking week. Though if he had any say since he was done hiding his own brilliant mind that he could have done better if not more than the lying ass chit in their studies.

Luckily, his inheritance was given to him as well and found that he was far richer than he imagined. Harry wore the rings that the head family of Potter were supposed to wear but he also gained the Peverell's, Gryffindor's, and half of Merlin's ring. His twin brother, Hadrian Godric Potter, was named the other half of Merlin's heir, full heir of Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's. It did shock Harry for a short while after finding who was being heir to who but he was glad that he was able to share his wealth with his brother.

**~THIS-IS-A-LINE-BREAK~**

The touchdown of the plane was smooth landing and Harry didn't have to wait long as he walked out with the rest of the passengers to the terminals and went to get his luggage. After finding the closest airport near the city of Namimori, all Harry had to do was look for his escort and found him waiting with a sign of "Potter" on a board.

As soon as the man saw that he was heading towards him, the man gave him a smile and asked him to follow. Harry followed the man to head towards the front of the airport, the man led him to a nice and sleek looking BMW car and opened the door for him before taking his luggage to be put in the trunk.

Harry was very glad that Griphook had arranged everything for him. He was grateful that he didn't have to wait for a taxi and instead was already on his way to his new place. As his driver hit the town of Namimori, Harry knew that he didn't have to wait long before he was going to be staying in his new flat that his family actually owned. He was dropped off by the driver and giving an extra money for being nice and helpful, Harry looked upon the nice looking four story building. The top building was actually built for the owner of the place and he'd guess that, that is where he would be staying.

Harry walked inside the clean and stylish place, he then headed straight for the reception's desk and told the worker behind the desk his name. The worker was obviously informed of his arrival because they bowed and gave the key password for his flat before entering the elevator. Harry punched in his code before pressing the top floor button. He was glad that there was a password needed for the top floor button otherwise those who try to press the top floor will only get the call of security and the cops.

He was again thankful to King Ragnok and Griphook for securing his new place with runes, non-plotted area spells, the fidelius charm, and for any other unimaginable events like: fire, floods, earthquake and any other bad disasters that can likely happen. Even if a bomb had been set to blow up his building, Harry could already take a guess that it would most likely survive intact, standing, and still be whole. Basically, his new home is one of the safest place to be on earth. It was even more guarded than Hogwarts if the Goblins had any say in it.

When Harry heard the 'ding' of the elevator open, he was met with a sight that only he thought he'd ever see on television or magazines. His new place was very beautiful and furnished. The color schemes was just the right colors he would like, all ranging with bright and dark colors.

It took Harry a few seconds before he strode through his new place and brought down his luggage on the floor. Harry was glad that he already memorized the blue print of his flat and where everything was supposed to be. His flat consisted of two leveled floors, one was led to the spacey living room area and the other was where he was currently standing. To his right was the magnificent open kitchen and on the left side of the wall was the stairs.

If he was to head straight starting from the elevator after passing the living room and the kitchen, guests and other persons alike would find a short hallway that led straight to a bathroom. While located on the left side of the hallway was a training room and on the right side was an office room.

If he was to back track, the stairs to go upstairs was shaped to be an upside down 'L' located on the far left side of the room that led to the first two bedrooms when people reached the top floor then there is a bathroom then followed by another room and finally on the far right was his master bedroom. The stairs were made of white marble stone with a bold red colored carpet running through the middle.

The stairs were opened space as well and the long black granite railing was situated against the left side of the wall. So, overall, the top floor consisted of four bedrooms which included the master bedroom. The whole flat had three and a half bathrooms.

The first thing that Harry wanted to do was explore his flat before heading out to check the new town. He took off his shoes and putting it near the door before wearing the slippers that was left next to the door. He ran up to the master bedroom as fast as he could with the slippers before he banged the door open and nearly had his jaw drop to the floor. His bedroom was-HUGE! It wasn't long before he gave out a big shout and dropped his luggage on the cream carpeted floor and jumped on his king sized bed.

The savior of the wizarding world closed his eyes for a minute before letting out a big smile. It took Harry about an hour to look at every nook and cranny of the flat before heading out for the elevator. He gave a wave and bright smile for the worker on the desk and received the same thing in kind.

The teen then went to look for a market and was thankful for being able to read and understand the Japanese writings and words if weren't for the translation spells. Luckily, the translation spells that Ragnok helped him with not only gave him the understanding part but also the practical of being able to write Japanese as well. The history of Japan on the other hand was another story.

Finding a food market was surprisingly easy and getting his grocery shopping done did not take him a while before he was heading towards his flat again. Along the way, he didn't expect for once small child with what looked like a black afro and wearing a cow costume crying his heart out inside an alley. He was shocked beyond belief before Harry took action and scooped up the child and cooing at him to stop crying.

"Ne, it's alright. Shh, you shouldn't cry, little one. Everything will be alright. What's wrong? Are you hurt? Don't worry, I'll help and you'll be better in no time. Now, can you tell me what's wrong?" Harry cooed to the baby.

Again, Harry repeated his questions before the child looked up at him and he was left speechless at how cute the child was. The black haired afro and wearing cow suit child stopped his sniffling and sobs before gasping when he was gently picked up and cradled by someone. He looked up to stare at the person who picked him up and was soon captivated by the warm and kind looking emerald eyes that met his own green ones.

Giggling, Lambo gave the stranger a heartfelt hug and cuddled up to him knowing that he can trust this person. Like how he can trust Futa-chan, mama-chan and Tsuna.

"Ne, nii-chan. Arigato. Lambo wants something to eat now. Will you feed me like maman-chan does? You see, Reborn was being mean to me and everyone else was ignoring me again and so I wanted to run away. But no one seems to want to look for me and I waited but now that nii-chan found me, can I stay with you? Please!" Lambo demanded and rattled out while looking pitifully up to stare again at the stranger's eyes, begging.

Shocked was the only thing Harry felt. He shook his head as he heard what the child said and while he wouldn't mind taking care of the child himself, he knew that the right thing to do was to look for the child's parents.

Giving the child a hug back, Harry said softly, "If I feed you, Lambo, I need to know where you live first because I have to let your parents know where you are. Is that okay?"

Shaking his head, Lambo sadly replied, "Nii-chan, I don't have my mama and papa anymore. Lambo is alone before he came to Japan to beat Reborn. But Lambo met Tsuna and maman and now he stays with them. But I don't want to go back there if no one likes Lambo. Please?"

Harry could only shake his head sadly as well because he also knew the same feeling of being alone. But even then, as much as he would like to keep Lambo with him, Harry knew that the child had a place to go back home to.

But it didn't mean that he'd take Lambo back there right away without having to feed him first since it seems that the child needed to relax and calm down a bit before he goes back. Harry was glad that he was the one to find the child otherwise someone else would have picked up Lambo and where would the child be then or what would have happened to him if no one seems to have looked for him. Not wanting to think of such a scenario to happen, Harry picked up his stuff that he didn't even remember he had dropped.

As he walked back to his flat with little Lambo on his arms, he explained along the way to the cow suited baby that he'd feed him but he needs to tell him where his 'mama-chan, Futa-chan, and Tsuna' live to bring him back because it was dangerous to stay in the streets without someone to look after him. Harry knew that the baby was actually listening to him because he kept nodding when he made sure that he got his point across.

Happy that he got that out of the way, Harry reached the condo building and walked inside before heading to the elevator. Punching the password, Harry kept talking to Lambo and set him down once the elevator stopped at his floor. The emerald eyed teen motioned for Lambo to come inside and smiled welcomingly before the short kid shouted and looked around Harry's condo in wonder.

The teen made quick work of putting away all the grocery before setting out all the ingredients for the early dinner. He made sure to keep an eye out for Lambo just incase. After getting out a frying pan, bowls, plates, spoons, cups, and forks, Harry made good work of setting out the easy stuff out first for dinner.

Before setting the stove on for the frying pan, Harry quickly picked Lambo up, who stood mesmerized by the big place, and turned on the 55 inch flat screen Samsung tele and placed Lambo on the comfortable ivory couch in front of it and surrounded him with soft pillows for safety reasons. He placed the channel on what looks to be some pretty well drawn cartoons. Which he noticed got Lambo's attention quicker than he thought and left him to watch the show.

Harry cooked for about half an hour and in between those times gave Lambo some snacks and drinks and even placed Lambo in the counter where he was setting up some of the finished foods. He warned the child to be careful though and to not touch or get close to anything hot.

He, of course, received a nod and a happy giggle which Harry couldn't help but return. The teen had to admit that Lambo was adorable and he would have passed as a younger brother to Harry.

While Harry was busy preparing the rest of the dinner, Lambo on the other hand was thinking that he was glad that his instincts were right about the stranger who introduced himself as Hari-nii-chan. He noticed how Hari-nii-chan was careful with him and looked after him which made him feel really happy and safe.

The only ones to show that they cared enough about him was Futa-chan, mama-chan, and Tsuna. He was really glad that he found Hari-nii-chan and he couldn't wait to see him again. He knew that Hari-nii-chan was going to take him back to maman's house and he was fine with that. He knew that he might of worried maman but right now, he was quite happy to be with Hari-nii-chan at the moment.

**~THIS-IS-A-LINE-BREAK~**

The dinner was yummy as Lambo put it into words. Harry was glad that he made the kid happy and carefree again. They both watched the cartoon that Lambo said were animes after dinner. But when the teen looked up at the clock, he knew that it was time to take Lambo home because it was already passed seven in the evening.

Pleased that Lambo didn't give a fuss over about asking the address to his mama-chan's house, they both walked (well, with Lambo being carried in Harry's arms) in comfortable short talks in the still bright street, with mostly Lambo chatting and describing his stay with him inside his big and bright house. Harry paid close attention and told the kid that he was welcomed to come back again anytime. Which the savior received a squeal and a cheerful shout from Lambo.

Their walk took about maybe twenty minutes before Harry found the address to the house that Lambo was staying at and it looked nice from where he was standing. He was glad that he discretely called up a point-me spell to find his way otherwise he wouldn't have found the house in the first place. Thank magic to high heavens for such a deed.

And there goes another one of the perks of being emancipated which made Harry be able to do magic whenever, however, and wherever as much as he wants. It was a good thing too that the Goblins took out any tracers or other things for the Ministry to know where he was.

Placing Lambo gently on his feet, Harry kneeled down in front of him before he said, "Alright, Lambo-chan. I'm going to walk with you to the front door and introduce myself and tell your guardian about where you were, okay?"

Lambo only nodded and gave Harry a final hug before he was carried in Harry's arms again. When Harry doorbell the house, they waited for a minute before a shorter teen boy by several inches looked at him with wide shocked eyes.

Quirking an eyebrow for question as to why the other spiky brown haired teen looked the way he did, Harry didn't expect what happened next.

"H-Hib-Hiba-Hibari-sempai? A-ano, h-how c-can I h-help y-you?" One Sawada Tsunayoshi paled and squeaked out as he stared at the taller familiar teen, after answering the door. Though with how nervous he was, Tsuna didn't realize that he was staring at a completely different and wrong person.

Before Harry could answer, another small kid in another more stylish black suit and wearing a black and orange fedora hat with a green chameleon riding on top of it, popped up on top of the brown haired teen's shoulder. Intense black eyes from the other baby stared back and met Harry's own emerald ones in surprise. Shaking his head, Harry replied in confusion,

"Hello. Actually, my name is-"

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and Katekyou Hitman Reborn because they both rightfully belong to their respective owners: J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano.

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much to all the people who have reviewed and have put my story in their favorite story and alert lists. Also, thanks for putting me in your favorite author or Author alert lists. My humble and sincerest-Thanks!

***Note***I totally agree with most of you that there doesn't seem to be a lot of Harry Potter and Katekyou Hitman Reborn crossover stories and I am proud to be one author now because of such positive responses that I've received from all of you. While I respect people who reviewed and have something to say about my story, I realized that I'm the kind of author that will pursue writing ahead with or without having reviews from people because I just love the fact that people still read it whether they say something or not. If some of you guys know me, I'm glad to say that I've finally gone out of my funk stage and finally starting to write to my hearts content again.

**I'd like to acknowledge the following reviewers. Thanks guys for reading and leaving me positive feedbacks of the first chapter. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU, MINNA!**

**random reviewer: **Thank you so much for telling me that my story 'has more potential than most'. I really have to admit that there are a few stories out there with a stronger HP/KHR story that are pretty well written and you can actually check them out on my favorite lists. But arigato gozaimasu for being the first to review my story and for giving me an inspirational boost for your kind words.

**The Flea: **LOL! I'm glad that you liked the first chapter and hopefully you'll enjoy this one as well.

**Bloomer123: **Thank you for thinking that my story has an interesting storyline because I think so too. :P I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Tragic-Her0: **Thanks for your encouragement and I will do all my best. I'm glad that you found it fun, exciting, and interesting. That is the feeling that I'm aiming for all my audience to feel. Because I'm the type of sucker like that too where I'd want something fun and interesting to read to keep me feeling excited for any story I come across.

**Breebree811: **I know, right? It's not that everyone is really mean to Lambo, I just think that he gets picked on a lot by Reborn, Gokudera(?) and whoever else that I can't remember right now. Besides, I wanted to bring him in more because I feel that him and Futa-chan are the most adorable boys I've ever seen and I feel that they need more love.

**nako-nako: **Thanks so much! You are actually the first to tell me that I know 'how to play with words and bringing my story to life' and I really am glad that you said that.

**Black Dream Weaver: **Thank You for thinking that my story will be a really good one. I will do my best to the live up to the expectations. I also wanted to use Lambo in the first scene because I knew that Harry would have definitely taken care of him because who could resist someone as adorable as Lambo, right? Also, we know that Harry is an all around nice-kind of guy, so he really had no problem taking in Lambo for a short while.

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: **Thanks and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**ShinobiTwin05: **I actually didn't think of it that way until you mentioned it. So Thank You for pointing it out to me. I have to admit that I wouldn't have written this if I hadn't thought about the possibility of seeing another Kyoya look-alike walking around Namimori and being kind, nice, and smiling to everyone all of a sudden, when really it was Harry the whole time and not Kyoya. I think I'd get a kick out of it, wouldn't you?

**heaven's blade: **Thank You for reading my story. That is actually a pretty good question. And my answer to that is, yes! He will be one.

**Lemo: **LOL! Thanks. And yes, there will be a lot more Lambo because he is just too lovable to be put aside and not be mentioned more.

**Keitsu Han'ei: **Thank you for letting me know. I actually went back and fixed some of the things that you felt were vague and hopefully that helped you understand what Harry did about his monetary issue, at least. I'd also like to say thanks again for thinking that my story has some potential. Any constructive criticism about my story is fine by me as well. It makes me work harder to fixing my mistakes and getting inputs of what I misspelled, grammar problems, what I should have added, and what I forgot to mention.

**Blackmokona666: **Thank You. LOL! I'm sure you would get a kick out of that scene when it happens. I'm sure other people would be too. Hopefully, I'll be making an epic scene of it happen soon, so you won't have to worry about them not seeing each other and their reaction will be surprising.

**namikaze natsumi-hime: **Thank You. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Marion: **Merci beaucoup! J'espère que vous continuez à lire mon histoire dans le futur.

**Yoruko Rhapsodos: **Thank You. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

****~o.O.o~THIS IS A LINE BREAK~o.O.o~****

**Pairings: **Mukuro Rokudo/Harry Potter, Kyoya Hibari (Potter)/Tsunayoshi Sawada, Yamamoto/Gokudera, Xanxus/Superbi Squalo/Dino, Reborn/Lambo (much much later), Ryohei Sasagawa/Basil, Kakimoto Chikusa/Joshima Ken, Leviathan (Levi)/Belphegor (Bel) and maybe others later.

**Ratings: **The story is **T for Teens **for now but it will be moved up to **M for Mature **audiences later because of sexual contents for couples.

**Warning: **This story contains **YAOI **or **SLASH **that involves **BoyxBoy relationships**. If you don't like, then don't go any further to read and I'd kindly ask you guys to leave. Thank You!

"Blah! Blah! Blah!"-Normal talking

**":Blah!: :Blah!: :Blah!:"-Parseltongue speaking**

_'Blah! Blah! Blah!'-Inner thoughts thinking_

"_**Flashbacks! Flashbacks! Flashbacks!"**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~o.O.o~HPxKHR~o.O.o~<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Last time in <em>_Harry Potter: To Find Myself In Namimori_

_Before Harry could answer, another small kid in another more stylish black suit and wearing a black and orange fedora hat with a green chameleon riding on top of it, popped up on top of the brown haired teen's shoulder. Intense black eyes from the other baby stared back and met Harry's own emerald ones in surprise. Shaking his head, Harry replied in confusion,_

_"Hello. Actually, my name is-"_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~o.O.o~HPxKHR~o.O.o~<strong>**

* * *

><p>Harry was about to say his name when all of a sudden, two more people showed up to flank themselves beside the brown haired teen, who still had the cute fedora hat wearing baby hanging on top of his shoulder. The new arrived person who flanked himself on the right side had slightly dark silver-grey hair with green eyes who was also scowling strongly at him and the other boy on the left had pitch black hair with kind brown eyes and giving out a small smile.<p>

He was about to return the smile and was ready to open his mouth again to say his name when a woman came zooming out from inside the house and passed the teens in front of him to snatch Lambo away from his arms.

Looking towards Lambo, Harry watched as Lambo's face came to life with so much happiness and laugher as he hugged his 'maman' and started telling her his day and how he spent it with his 'nii-chan'. Again, Harry was about to tell the teen from before, who answered the door, his name when he guessed that the woman who had Lambo was his guardian and the teen's mom and who was also now bowing in front of him to say her thanks.

"Oh, kami-sama! Thank you so much for bringing Lambo-chan back to us. He told me that you cared for him and made him dinner. That was really thoughtful of you and I truly am grateful. My name is Sawada Nana. My son there-," Nana pointed at the brown haired teen behind her. "Is Sawada Tsunayoshi and the two people next to him are his good friends. The one on his right is Gokudera Hayato and the one on the left is Yamamoto Takeshi."

Again, for the third time, Harry tried to get out his name when the 'maman' in front of him strode back inside the house after introducing herself and the teens. She obviously got distracted when Lambo told her that he was hungry again and it made the maternal part of Mrs. Sawada come out as she did Lambo's bidding.

Shaking his head, for what seems to be the fourth time in a row, Harry opened his mouth when the teen named Gokudera pulled Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto back inside the house with a final glare at him and slammed the door on his face.

Shocked registered Harry's face because he didn't expect someone to act so rude to him before. He knew that he could have just doorbell again or bang on the door to ask the reason why the Gokudera fellow would treat him so rudely but since he wasn't the kind of person to use violence or be forceful about things, he had let it go.

With one final look of confusion as he stared at the door, Harry walked away wondering how Lambo was going to his house again. He was glad that he gave Lambo his address and cell number for contact, when they were still in his condo. Harry, at the time, had watched in amazement as Lambo gave him a big smile and a giggle before putting the paper that he got and shoved it on his puffy hair.

Harry had to admit, it felt nice that he took cared of someone and that someone had happened to be an endearing little baby. He really wanted little Lambo to visit him again even though he didn't know how or when that meeting will be. Though he had to confess that for a five years old, Lambo was quite bright for his age.

Even though he could tell that the baby was one to be spoiled, a crybaby, who was used to getting his way, loud and other things he was sure of but he could of cared less because lets face it, little Lambo was just a child and that's how they're supposed to act.

**~THIS-IS-A-LINE-BREAK~**

The walk back to his place was quite peaceful and nice though he felt a little sad and lonely because of the silence. He did miss Lambo's rambling of random things. Really though, what other things could he think of when he was too compassionate enough to not forget someone like Lambo, who was starving for attention and wanting someone to care for him enough that they don't ignore his existence. Oh well, it seems that Lambo had some pretty good people to care for him from what he saw of his 'maman'.

As he reached his condo, passed the front desk with a nod to the worker behind it, and boarded up the elevator and walked inside his home, he just remembered and wondered where he had heard the name 'Hibari' before.

He didn't think much further on the thought because he was sure that it will get back to him tomorrow. After everything that had happened that day, with getting off the plane, exploring his living space, finding and feeding Lambo, meeting new people and feeling a little more jet-lag had finally taken its toll on him.

He took off his shoes as usual to respect the Japanese custom and slipped on his slippers and strode up the stairs. As soon as the teen reached his master bedroom and opened it, the savior walked straight to his bed and collapsed face first and fell asleep right when he hit the soft pillow.

When the emerald eyed young man woke up at around seven in the morning the next day, he felt refreshed and ready to start his day. He took his time in the bathroom to get ready and went downstairs to cook his breakfast. He remembered that the first clue to finding his twin brother was to look for Namimori Middle School. Once he got there, he was supposed to talk to the principal and inquire if his twin attended the school and to ask where he could find him and that is when Harry froze.

"No way! How could I forget his name already."

Because right at that moment, Harry remembered where he had heard the name from last night. His twin was supposedly named Hibari Kyoya and if the Tsunayoshi kid thought that he was his twin from the night before, meant that those teens from last night knew who his twin was.

But then again, why did the Tsunayoshi kid looked at him with such a petrified look as if he was about to do something horrible to him any second that he was in front of him. He really didn't know what to think about that, but now he knew that he had to go back there to ask how they or at least the Sawada kid knew his brother.

Harry smiled as he'd guess that luck was on his side again and maybe helping Lambo gave him an extra boost of confidence in finding his brother sooner rather than later. With a positive shake of his head and with a fist pumped up in the air for a sign of triumph, Harry couldn't wait to finally meet Hadrian/Kyoya.

Harry's outfit for the day consisted of black designer jeans, an emerald short v-neck t-shirt, an Oakley sunglasses, a black cross necklace, and topping the whole outfit was his Gucci black and green leather web stripe high top sneakers. Let's just say that Harry was definitely looking classy for only being fourteen. But then again, he never really had outfits that not only fit him well but was quite expensive before. He really loved being emancipated.

He decided that he wanted to wear his earrings today as well. He was happy that he got his left and right cartilage pierced and his left ear as well. The left cartilage had a gold designed cuffed earring with a chain connecting to the bottom gold earring on his left ear. The right cartilage had a silver cuff earring.

As he left his home, he took his time exploring his side of town again for a while. When the boy used the point-me spell to look for the Sawada address, he followed the direction of the blue light that only he can see which was caused by his spell. He cast a tempus spell as well to tell him the time which read to be almost 8:30 a.m. and that left him no time to probably catch the Sawada kid.

It didn't mean that he couldn't stop by the Sawada residence just to see or take a peek at Lambo again.

This time, Harry got to the Sawada house in under fifteen minutes and not blaming it on wanting to see not only Lambo but the other serious looking adorable suit wearing fedora hat baby too. Grinning, he marched up the front door of the house before he doorbell.

The door was opened surprisingly by another child and this time, a sweet looking boy about eight or nine years old answered it. The kid seemed to be shy with short light brown hair, brown for eyes, and carrying a large red book on his left hand. The little boy was taken by surprise when he had, had to look way up to meet Harry's mesmerizing emerald specks. A slight drop of the cute kid's jaw made Harry feel some amusement once more as he kindly smiled down at him.

"Hello. May I please speak with Mrs. Sawada-san? Can you please call her for me?"

Stella Futa watched startled after he opened the door because he didn't expect 'Hibari-san' to suddenly show up. A really stylish, cool, and well dressed, 'Hibari-san'. He knew from Tsuna-nii that 'Hibari-san' was the strict and law abiding school prefect that would serve punishments to any person if they were late for school, causing trouble, or ditching classes.

But as soon as Futa looked at the beautiful and caring eyes of the stranger, he knew that 'Hibari-san' was different somehow. Did 'Hibari-san' even have such emerald green eyes like the person in front of him have? Futa also remembered that this person was also the one who brought Lambo-chan back home last night. He had sneaked a peek through the window to see what the commotion was about the night before and saw this person in front of him.

As the stranger kept quiet and smiling at him nicely, Futa realized that 'Hibari-san' asked for mama-chan. So with a shy smile, Futa replied,

"Ano, hai! I'll call her. I remember that you brought home Lambo-chan last night. Hontou arigato, Hibari-san."

Before Futa can turn back, Nana was already walking her way up to the door wondering what took him so long to get back at the breakfast table. But when she saw the person from last night who brought Lambo home, she brightly beamed at the teen.

"My, my, isn't this a nice surprise. I must apologize for dismissing you so rudely last night, my dear. I was distracted and so worried for Lambo-chan that I didn't think about anything else. Anyway, come in, come in." Said Nana, and gently guided Futa back with her towards the kitchen area as she also beckoned for Harry to enter and follow.

Nodding and smiling gratefully, Harry closed the door, took off his shoes, and followed the other two and came upon an adorable sight. There was little Lambo-chan eating and making a mess on the table as he chatted away with a little girl? The girl was about Lambo's age, height, and was wearing a red and white Chinese outfit. Sadly, it seems like the other black suit wearing fedora baby wasn't around.

It didn't take long before Lambo noticed someone familiar enter the kitchen and with a loud shout, he launched himself at his target.

"HHHHAAAARRRIIII-NNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CCCCHHHHAAAAANNNN!"

With a laugh, Harry caught Lambo and swung him around before giving the kawaii baby a bear hug.

"Ohayo, Lambo-chan. How are you this morning? Did you have a good night sleep?"

"HAI! Hari-nii-chan. Ne, what are you doing here? Oh well, it doesn't matter because I know you came to see Lambo, right? Ne, ne, am I right, Hari-nii-chan?"

Harry nodded. "That's right! I missed you, Lambo-chan. But I actually came to talk with your 'maman', too. Is that alright?"

Grinning happily, Lambo was happy that his Hari-nii-chan came to see him again because he missed him too. "Mhn. I don't mind. I want you to meet my friend, I-Pin, later after you talk with mama-chan, kay?" Lambo pointed at the girl that he was sure of from his earlier observation.

Agreeing, Harry said, "Sure. I don't mind. I'd like to meet your friend, Lambo-chan."

When Harry gently set Lambo on his feet, he was given a last hug around his legs and a big smile before the baby went back to hop on top of his chair from before.

At that moment, Harry almost forgot where he was and turned to look at Mrs. Sawada and saw her give him a sincere smile. He returned it in a heartbeat because he had to confess that Mrs. Sawada also had a compassionate and caring soul.

Harry was about to say something when a small hand had grasped his left hand. Looking down, he watched with a raised eyebrow and a smile as the little boy from earlier smiled back up at him with more confidence before saying,

"I like you, Hibari-nii-chan. Can you play with me sometime, too? Oh, and my name is Stella Futa."

Kneeling down on one knee, Harry beamed before saying, "I'd like that, Futa-chan. I can call you that right? I guess you and Lambo-chan are my new friends in this town then. You see, I'm new to Namimori."

Gasping at the news, Futa had to ask, "I don't understand then, Hibari-nii-chan? I thought you lived at Namimori for a long time. At least, that is what Tsuna-nii said when he talks about you and that you've lived at Namimori your whole life and disciplines or punishes the town students or people. Is that true, too? Oh, I'm so confused, Hibari-nii-chan."

Harry was silenced the moment Futa had asked him all the questions. Is that the reason why Sawada Tsunayoshi looked so frightened because his twin bullies other people? Like Tsunayoshi, for example? He really didn't know what to think or what to say about that. Could it be true?

Futa had left Harry speechless, and responded as such, "I-I don't really know what to say. The Hibari that you all know is actually my younger twin brother. You see, we got separated when we were really young and our parents died when we were only fourteen months old. The Hibari that you all know was adopted by a Japanese couple who took vacation in England and found my twin by accident and took him back to Japan. Oh, Merlin, this is all so confusing and I-"

Nana placed a calming hand on his shoulder and had pulled him up from his kneeling position to give him an abrupt hug.

Harry didn't know what to think as he was hugged by a complete stranger who he somehow felt was someone who he can trust for some unknown reason. He let her hold him for a while, though he didn't reciprocate the action of hugging her back.

An hour later, Harry finished talking about himself as he was hoaxed to explain to Mrs. Sawada about his old life and finally gave his name. He mentioned, not the full detail, the people who betrayed him and the people who he thought cared enough to take him away from his abusive home and instead kept following the old manipulative man who kept him there out of their blind faith.

He also explained that once he had found out that he had another relative alive and it was his younger twin brother made Harry leave England willingly to look for him. And Namimori is the place and town where he was led to find his twin, Hibari Kyoya, a.k.a. Potter Hadrian.

The emerald eyed boy left the Sawada home feeling lighthearted and it was all thanks to Nana-oba-chan or mama-chan as she had told him. She really was a nice and caring person who took care of anyone she came across even it was strangers. Of course, Harry didn't leave right away as he stayed another hour to play with Futa, Lambo and I-Pin. He got to know how sweet Futa was, Lambo was just adorable as ever and I-Pin was lovable. He also promised the little kids that he'd come back to visit as well.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>~o.O.o~HPxKHR~o.O.o~<strong>****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: The Same Night After Harry Dropped Lambo Off<strong>_

_**The Sawada Residence**_

_**8:09 P.M. **_

"I can't believe that he was the one to bring baka Lambo back home! Why did it have to be him when it could've been anybody else. Ugh, just looking at him makes me so mad! He thinks he's so mighty and cool." Hayato angrily exclaimed to his two friends.

Shaking head, Tsuna kept quiet because he was totally afraid and scared of going to school tomorrow after what Gokudera did by closing the door on Hibari-sempai's face will surely bring some wrath and punishments for him. He just knew it!

While Gokudera was still ranting, Takeshi had to bring up something that caught his eye when 'Hibari' showed up at the front door of Tsuna's house, unexpectedly.

"Actually, guys, I don't know why but I think that, that wasn't Hibari-sempai at all. I mean when I looked at his eyes and I think you both were too distracted to see it was actually green or emerald if I had to guess. Besides, doesn't Hibari-sempai have like dark gray or black eyes?"

Reborn, the special assassin that he was kept his silence, was thinking along the same line. He knew that the person who showed up on Tsuna's front door didn't seem like the Hibari they all knew and love. The person seemed too caring and kind by the way he carried Lambo earlier.

Tsuna had to look back at his memories when Yamamoto mentioned the eyes. He had to admit, he almost missed it. The 'Hibari-sempai' that he saw did have green eyes and he had to say that they were pretty too and gentle. Tsuna had to turn away from his friends for a short moment because he couldn't believe that he'd just blushed.

Reborn looked down at his charge and let out a smirk knowing full well what his student was thinking. Did Tsuna think that he didn't know he could of already guess that the future Vongola Decimo had been harboring a major crush towards his Cloud guardian.

Even Gokudera stopped his ranting a while ago after Yamamoto mentioned that the Hibari-sempai they all know might not be the one they saw tonight. Then wasn't it a little impossible to see another Hibari look-a-like walking around Namimori without the real one seeing or knowing the person who's trying to impersonate him. After all, Hibari ruled the Namimori community with an iron fist. So he'd know everything about what has been going on around town, right?

"I-I'm still kind of scared to go back to school tomorrow because what is the chance of Hibari-sempai having a twin? I don't know what to think. What happens if he was really Hibari-sempai and we just didn't know that he wore contact lenses or something. Or what if he was still outside and in front of my house?" Gasped Tsuna, horrified, as he told his friends while he shuddered a little.

All three zoomed their gazes and looked at the closed door in front of them at the same time. All picturing the strict prefect kicking it open and delivering harsh punishments from hell for the three of them with his tonfas.

The three friends had shivers run up through their spines and Reborn could only shake his head as they were probably thinking about what Hibari would do to them for acting rude, well mainly Gokudera.

But as the stillness was still in place, the three friends took a relieved breath of fresh air because no one broke down the door yet or doorbell again.

"I guess, it wouldn't hurt to tell Hibari-sempai my thanks because I still think that it might have been him. I mean the person looked exactly like Hibari-sempai did, so I m-might go up to him to thank him for bringing Lambo home safely." Tsuna whispered, though he really didn't want to approach his fearsome Cloud guardian tomorrow. He was still thankful though for the older teen for bringing Lambo home when they all looked around to find the little baby when he disappeared during most of the afternoon.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at their friend with pride and a bright smile on their faces. They knew what most people say about Tsuna behind his back. That is why both of them were Tsuna's protection bubble around school because of their fellow classmates taunting words. But after hanging out and getting to know their friend, they realized that Tsuna had more bravery and courage then all of them combined and was not afraid to fight for his friends or his beliefs.

The fight against the Varias proved that well enough for everyone to see. Or at least the people who cared and ones who took the time to get to know Tsuna knew the truth.

Reborn looked down at his student with some respect because the 'dame-Tsuna' that everyone knew before was starting to change for the better. His charge was finally turning out to be someone worthy to take the Vongola Decimo's seat when the time comes, yet. Tsuna was finally standing up for himself and becoming slightly fearless of facing up to people like Hibari-san and that is saying something.

Reborn, of course, didn't forget all the small details that he'd seen or notice about the 'Hibari' look-a-like. He was going to be making some important calls to some people to find out anything new about the person. Because having someone act and impersonate a fellow guardian is not going to cut it in his book. He will definitely see to it that the person didn't come to the Sawada home to jeopardize Tsuna and hurt the rest of the family.

_**End of Flashback!**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~o.O.o~HPxKHR~o.O.o~<strong>**

* * *

><p>After exploring the town a bit more and ate lunch at a sushi restaurant, Harry walked towards Namimori middle school that Nana-oba-chan said where Tsuna and his friends go to school. She had mentioned that if he talked to her son that he will surely lead him to where his brother was.<p>

Happily humming some unknown song, Harry walked fast towards the school. Of course, he wouldn't have found it if he didn't use the point-me spell again. He had checked the time earlier and it was finally time for the students to be dismissed for the day.

The moment that the school bell rang was when Harry came upon the school. He had to say that the school wasn't that bad looking. It looked nice and clean. When Harry walked forward to enter the school, something small and yellow fluttered and landed on his right shoulder.

Harry watched as the little chick or birdy started singing what seems to be Namimori middle school's anthem? Which he thought was too cute for words and walked forward without bothering to dislodge the yellow thing. It reminded him how much he missed his own, snow owl, Hedwig.

The moment Harry passed through the gates, many students were already leaving the school building, lingering around the campus, and the majority of the people were chatting with friend or classmates.

Watching the students with nice uniforms on around him made Harry feel a little nostalgic because he remembered how he had to wear the same thing for Hogwarts.

But as soon as all the students heard little Hibird singing, it made the noise level of all the students dropped. Everyone knew who Hibird belonged to and that was Hibari Kyoya, the school's prefect and punisher.

Afraid that Hibari was around the corner, most students froze and turned to see where Hibird was and what the students saw instead, made their jaws drop and eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

There, standing looking cool and model-like was Hibari-san?

With the thought of finding his twin soon, Harry continued on his way and didn't realize as a path was made for him before he reached the school's door. He left behind heart-shaped eyed girls, awed-looking boys and even made more girls and boys fans for Kyoya.

Strangely enough, Harry still had the yellow birdy on his shoulder and it still hasn't flown off.

Once Harry marched through the school doors, he went to find the office. He asked the lady behind the desk where Sawada Tsunayoshi's class was and got it in a flash because of who he looked like. Right when he left the office, he up to the second floor of the building and looked for Sawada's homeroom but he lucked out when he noticed two familiar faces that seems to be arguing.

As the savior teen walked closer, he heard them talking about looking for Sawada on the top of the school roof and where they knew that Hibari was going to be there too.

It was then that Harry saw Gokudera and Yamamoto run to the end of the hall way to fly up another floor. He obviously followed them and saw them open a door that went up to the school roof. Harry sprinted up to the door and trailed after the two younger teens.

When Harry got to the top steps of the of the stairway, he made his way to open the door when he heard voices. Right when he opened the door, both Gokudera and Yamamoto stood beside Sawada Tsunayoshi, their backs to him, who was thanking his twin brother.

With all three of the younger boys' back towards him, his younger brother couldn't see him. So he made the decision to speak up before his twin could and before Kyoya can give out anymore of his 'punishes' that he keeps hearing about.

"Hello again, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, Gokudera Hayato-kun and Yamamoto Takeshi-kun. I believe your thanks are meant for me, right?" Harry told them.

Four people turned towards Harry's way after he spoke and well, three people had their jaws dropped in complete shock. While one had a look of alarm and maybe surprise show through his eyes before they narrowed to stare right at him. Before Harry can say anything else, his younger twin beat him to it and had glared right at him before he said,

"You better have some good explanation as to why you look like me, herbivore. Because I will bite you to death if you don't!"

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and Katekyou Hitman Reborn because they both rightfully belong to their respective owners: J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano.

**Author's Note: **I apologize that it took me this long to update. I won't go into much details about how it took me too long to do it but know that life outside fanfic happened. Anyways, I hope you all would enjoy this chapter.

**A.N. 2: **Some of you were curious about how Hibari is supposed to be 16 years old and Harry is only 14. Well, I'm going to say now that the HP canon stops at the fourth book in my story and the time line in my story is the beginning of summer, which is June. In about a months time, Harry and Kyoya will both be 15 years old in July 31st because their twins! So it means that Kyoya is also 14 years old and Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera will be de-aged by a year and will be 13 years old turning 14 soon.

**~o.O.o~THIS IS A LINE BREAK~o.O.o~**

_**The ages of the male group (from oldest to youngest):**_

**Reborn: **Currently two years old but real age is around early to mid-twenties; born October 13th

**Xanxus: **21 years old turning 22 years old; (original age: 24) born on October 10th

**Levi: **21 years old turning 22 years old; (original age: 23) born on November 14th

**Dino: **20 years old; (original age: 22) born on February 4th

**Squalo: **20 years old; (original age: 22) born on March 13th

**Belphegor (Bel): **18 years old turning 19 years old (original age: 16); born on December 22nd

**Mukuro: **Turned 15 years old (in my story) on June 9th

**Harry: **14 years old turning 15 years old on July 31st

**Kyoya (Hadrian): **14 years old turning 15 years old on July 31st (original D.O.B: May 5th)

**Spanner:** 14 years old turning 15 years old on June 30th

**Basil: **14 years old turning 15 years old on July 23rd

**Ken: **14 years old turning 15 years old on July 28th

**Ryohei: **14 years old turning 15 years old on August 26th

**Chikusa: **14 years old turning 15 years old on October 26th

**Shoichi:** 14 years old turning 15 years old on December 3rd

**Takeshi: **Turned 14 years old (in my story) on April 24th

**Hayato: **13 years old turning 14 years old in September 9th

**Tsunayoshi: **13 years old turning 14 years old on October 14th

**Lambo: **Five years old; born on May 28th

**~o.O.o~THIS IS A LINE BREAK~o.O.o~**

_**Timeline:**_

**Year 20XX**

**June 6, 20XX- **Harry defeats Voldermort in the graveyard in Little Hangleton. The very loyal death eaters that served under him through the mark has been drained of their powers and fell dead with their master. Though with the exception of two people, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were spared. Both men did not die due to the forced servitude tied to their marks and Harry's magic read that they only did what they did for Voldermort to protect Lucius' family and Severus' mother safe from being touched/threatened. After Harry defeated the Dark Lord and his death eaters, he took the portkey back with the unconscious Cedric Diggory and collapsed due to magical exhaustion.

**June 13, 20XX- **Harry wakes up from his one week of coma and regains about 90% of his magical powers back; he also receives an important notice from Gringotts. Harry corresponds back to Griphook who had sent the notice.

**June 16, 20XX- **Harry's eyes are fixed, he'd gained proper weight, and height through potions from Griphook.

**June 17-18, 20XX- **Harry leaves the hospital wing with a big thanks to Madam Pomfrey, who helped him leave Hogwarts undetected from the Headmaster after explaining his reasons of not wanting the old man to know as to why he left. She took a serious oath for him to not disclose his whereabouts even if Dumbles tried to read her mind, he wouldn't find out where Harry goes. Harry floos to Griphook's private fireplace in Gringotts. He gets information that's vital which makes him decide to leave Britain's Wizarding World alone. He got helped with prioritizing his bank accounts, assets, lands, properties and got his emancipation done by King Ragnok and Griphook.

**June 19, 20XX- **Harry leaves London (with the help of Griphook) early in the morning for Japan to look for his younger twin brother, Hadrian Potter (a.k.a. Kyoya Hibari). He leaves a note to several people about his situation. Harry then arrives around three in the afternoon near the airport of Namimori. He gets to his new place and meets Lambo and several of the KKR characters.

**June 20, 20XX- **Harry goes to visit and see Lambo, meets Futa and I-pin, talks with Tsuna's mom, and goes to Namimori Middle School to meet his twin.

**~o.O.o~THIS IS A LINE BREAK~o.O.o~**

I'd like to acknowledge the following reviewers. Thanks guys for reading and leaving me positive feedbacks of the second chapter. **ARIGATO GOZAIMASU, MINNA!**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos, onlymydreams, Lemo, nako-nako, atlantisatlan12, Chocolate and caramel, namikaze natsumi-hime, Kouru-Kage, Bloomer123, heaven's blade, Tariono4ka, Dysgrammatophobia, Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, ShinobiTwin05, Kanberry, latdh1, YuujouKami, Frostfire613, Blackmokona666, CH0C0CANDYZ, Firehedgehog, randomreviewer, Heretogetthestory, CrescentMelody, jgood27, Haltia, SlyAddiction, Lu-the fallen angel, reaverulez, Dannichigo, xXEnergizerBunnyXx, Angelcerise, Allround yaoi fan girl, FanGirl2010, Misa1120, 917brat, 131817, no-name, FireflyAliceXIII, ashrk95, Winged Kitsune-Ookami, Kage 5243, Kohanita, A Nest of Nargles, harrylover101, and Fall into the Void.**

**~o.O.o~THIS IS A LINE BREAK~o.O.o~**

**Pairings: **Mukuro Rokudo/Harry Potter, Kyoya Hibari (Potter)/Tsunayoshi Sawada, Yamamoto/Gokudera, Xanxus/Superbi Squalo/Dino, Reborn/Lambo (much much later), Ryohei Sasagawa/Basil, Kakimoto Chikusa/Joshima Ken, Leviathan (Levi)/Belphegor (Bel), Spanner/Shoichi, and maybe others later.

**Ratings: **The story is **T for Teens **for now but it will be moved up to **M for Mature **audiences later because of sexual contents for couples.

**Warning: **This story contains **YAOI **or **SLASH **that involves **BoyxBoy relationships**. If you don't like, then don't go any further to read and I'd kindly ask you guys to leave. Thank You!

"Blah! Blah! Blah!"-Normal talking

**":Blah!: :Blah!: :Blah!:"-Parseltongue speaking**

_'Blah! Blah! Blah!'-Inner thoughts thinking_

_**"Flashbacks! Flashbacks! Flashbacks!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~o.O.o~HPxKHR~o.O.o~<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Last time in <em>_Harry Potter: To Find Myself In Namimori_

_Four people turned towards Harry's way after he spoke and well, three people had their jaws dropped in complete shock. While one had a look of alarm and maybe surprise show through his eyes before they narrowed to stare right at him. Before Harry can say anything else, his younger twin beat him to it and had glared right at him before he said,_

_"You better have some good explanation as to why you look like me, herbivore. Because I will bite you to death if you don't!"_

* * *

><p><strong>~o.O.o~HPxKHR~o.O.o~<strong>

* * *

><p>At first, Harry was surprised by what his younger brother had said before he was hunched over laughing his heart out.<p>

Shock still registered on the three younger teen's faces and Harry's brother was becoming livid by his supposed look-a-like imposter laughing at his expense. The teen wizard, on the other hand, took a few minutes to calm himself down before shaking his head.

"I really didn't expect my first meeting with my twin brother to have those words spoken to me, Hadrian. I mean, oops, it's Kyoya now right?"

Harry turned to stare at Kyoya and found the other teen glaring even more than before, if that was possible. Clear denial was shown on the other's face and before he knew it, a pair of tonfas were pulled from out of no where.

Harry was glad that he had proper training in weapons and martial arts before Harry got to Hogwarts. He felt even more grateful to the Japanese man, Yamashita Tadashi, who lived a couple of houses down Privet Drive in London.

If it wasn't for him, who he learned was a world class all weapons extraordinaire and martial arts guru, then Harry wouldn't even survive all the times he's gone through in Hogwarts. Which he was glad that his so-called ex-friends didn't know about his training and dumbing it down a bit so they did not notice.

Besides, the more secret talents he has to hide the better for himself to be prepared, protected and to be taken as weak and defenseless as possible. Anyways, it was kind of nice to know that he and his brother had something in common, even it was owning a set of tonfas for weapons to have. Well, great minds think a like then.

Also, if his brother wanted to duke it out with him by using violence, then he'll just show Kyoya that violence isn't always the way to go around doing things. But he guessed that he had no choice in the matter. So, Harry summoned his own tonfas, which compared to the other teen was more deadly as they were dual sharp blades that can turn into detachable knives.

The weapon may seem for show to those who don't know the wizard but Harry knew otherwise. Thanks to his sensei who taught him the ways of using weapons like his tonfas, Harry knew that he can stand his ground.

It was right after Harry pulled out his tonfas that Kyoya had suddenly appeared to give him a surprise attack. Kyoya's tonfas delivered a deadly blow to the side of his head but Harry blocked at the right moment and served his own hit. Harry nicked a shallow cut on his twin's shirtfront uniform showing his white tank top underneath the shirt.

Kyoya jumped away in time before he was slashed more deeply if he hadn't moved. Harry knew that he wasn't going to seriously hurt his new found brother, it was only to show that he was as serious as the other who had challenged him. The teen wizard didn't wait for the other to make his move again as he flashed right in front of the Namimori disciplinary student and raised his tonfas downward.

Harry's hit was blocked before he could even make any strike and the next thing that happened, both brothers danced a deadly dance. Both were equal into using brute force and graceful in steps and using their weapons.

As both brothers were too focused on each other, the three younger students can only watch in awe and still a little shocked that there were two living and breathing Hibaris in front of them. While, a fedora hat wearing baby arrived on time before the fight to watch that his student's fellow Cloud Guardian was fighting who looked exactly like him, with the exception of the glowing emerald eyes in one of the twins.

Tsuna turned wide eyed to his teacher and asked," Ne, Reborn, did you know that Hibari-sempai has a twin brother? Was he the one to come to my house last night?"

Shaking his head, Reborn told Tsuna, "Honestly, baka-Tsuna, it obviously shows what we are seeing that Hibari-kun has a family member that we didn't know about. And it would seem that he is also the same person who showed up a mama-chan's house."

"Sugoi. I didn't think that Hibari-sempai has twin brother and it seems like that the one last night seemed more nicer than our own. Don't you think so, Gokudera?" Takeshi turned to the bomb wielding teen before the other scowled back at him.

"It doesn't matter if Hibari-san has a twin, I just don't like the fact that he always tries to pick a fight with the Tenth." Hayato exclaimed loudly, glaring at a certain person.

Reborn stared at the three teens seriously as he told them, "I think it's beneficial for all three of you to watch this match for it seems that even though Hibari has a twin, both look equal in power and strength. So I suggest that all three of you should start training for any upcoming battles. For you were all lucky to have come up on top while going against the Varia group."

Takeshi nodded his head as he had realized that everything that the little baby has been telling him about Tsuna and Hayato being in the mafia was real and not a game. Hayato agreed as knew not to argue against the most elite hitman of Vongola. As for Tsuna, his teacher was right, he knew that after facing off against Xanxus may seem like a fluke to him, he wanted to be stronger to protect his friends and family.

When four set of eyes went back to concentrate on the fight, all four noticed that even though they knew their Hibari, as he was wearing a uniform, his twin on one hand seemed more polished in movements compared to the other. All could admit that Hibari's twin moved as he has been a seasoned warrior and was serious in the face as his twin was.

Harry knew that he was only prolonging the fight; although, he was glad to know that Kyoya was skilled in using his tonfas even though he noticed that the other wasn't going all out too. The wizard took a sneaked peek at his brother and noted that he had captured his full attention by now. Kyoya's face before the fight was filled with anger, denial, and mistrust but now Harry could see the curiosity, veiled interest, and something else had entered the other boy's eyes.

"I think this fight has gone long enough, Kyoya. As your skills are on par with mine and I know you have been holding back as well. I think this fight is drawn. So please, just listen to what I have to say first before you make any sudden conclusions." Harry said as he had stopped his movements when Kyoya had backed off after he tried to make a swipe against his torso. "All I want to do is to have some time with you to talk about some things that you might want to know about. Please!"

Harry didn't know that a slight desperation had hitched in his voice when he tried to plead to his brother. He was glad to see that after a few minutes of silence from the other boy that he finally got a nod. Sighing in relief, Harry willed his tonfas away before slightly relaxing as he could see that Kyoya put his tonfas down and had put them away too.

Forgetting about his other audience, Harry smiled warmly at his twin and received a slightly disbelieving look. Harry guessed that Kyoya probably found it a little disturbing that someone with his face was smiling back at him.

Harry couldn't contain himself then and his next actions completely took the other by surprise as he crossed over the five feet area where Kyoya was standing and took him in his arms for a hug.

"I don't know what exactly to say to you but ever since I found out that I have a younger twin brother, a family that I can finally call my own, made me so happy. I'm so glad that I found you and I hope you will take the time to listen to what I have to say, please?" Harry whispered silently in one of Kyoya's ear. Glad that he wasn't pushed off even though he can feel the stiffness in his brother's body. "I'm your older brother from a family in England. My name is Potter Harrison, or Harry for short. I don't have a lot of friends but I hope that by coming here to Japan and moving to Namimori I can find new ones. I wish I could have known about you sooner but instead I've been told lies about not having anymore family than the Dursleys. Their dreadful people, you know, and I'm so hap-"

The green eyed teen didn't get to finish as he was faintly pushed away from the other teen.

"If you have anymore stuff to tell me, than it's best to tell me in private. Come," Kyoya gestured with his eyes for his supposed brother to follow him out of the school rooftop as he didn't forget about the four people who was hearing the personal conversation.

It came to Harry then that they weren't alone and that he turned to eye the three younger junior students that were still there. He also took in that the fedora hat wearing baby was back on Tsuna's shoulder once more. Shaking his head, he followed his silent twin before shortly stopping in front of the small group.

Smiling, Harry greeted them, "Hello. I'm sorry that you had to see that Sawada-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, and even you chibi. But I do accept your sincere thanks about me bringing Lambo-chan back home and you're welcome, Sawada-kun. I hope you can also pass a message to your okaa-san, Sawada-kun, that I'm thankful for all her help. I do hope to see you guys around again but I think I've kept Kyoya waiting long enough, ne? See you all later, Ja ne."

The wizard didn't wait for an answer and just waved a farewell hand at the group and hurried to follow his twin. Kyoya had stopped when he noticed that the other wasn't following him, but instead was talking with the other herbivores with the exception of the baby of course.

As soon as Harry reached Kyoya, he had followed the other down the stairs and out of the school campus leaving behind three people that were still shocked of what took place on the rooftop.

Although, one famous hitman's eyes were twinkling madly as an important thought had suddenly come to him making him give out a smirk._ 'I guess I have some research to do and if I find out that Hibari Kyoya indeed has an older twin, then he will be another great asset and family member to add to the growing familia for the future Vongola leader, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'_

* * *

><p><strong>~o.O.o~THIS IS A LINE BREAK~o.O.o~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya was curious. He knew he was adopted. He had found out that he was adopted since he was eight years old. It was during a time when his "parents" fought and that Kyoya heard his father talk about how he wasn't their real child and that he and his wife should try for their own.<p>

He didn't really understand the rest of what his "parents" were talking about back then, but he was smart enough to understand the part about not being their real child. Which can only mean that they weren't his real parents. His relationship with them ever since then, after finding out the truth, was very strained though he did feel thankful to them for taking him in even though now that he was left on his own after losing them to an accident.

He can still be thankful that they had willed their money to him after finding out that they couldn't have another baby because of his "mother's" complication.

Give or take, it's been over half a year that the Hibari couple had passed away and he has been living on his own.

Kyoya didn't expect what would happen when he went to school as usual and going about disciplining all the late students who came through the gates of Namimori Middle School. He left his subordinates to do their job and monitoring around campus while he went to his usual spot on the school rooftop to take a nap.

But when the herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi, came to see him and disturbed his peace, Kyoya was confused and slightly irritated of the situation. He was even more confused when the herbivore wanted to 'Thank' him for bringing the annoying little cow suit brat home or something along the line. The only times he saw the little cow suit baby was when he follows the other strong baby, Reborn. So overall, he was confused, period!

He can admit that he was shocked and it showed through his eyes when someone who looked like him showed up after Sawada's faithful pups followed him. It was even more shocking when the other boy had addressed him as 'Hadrian' which triggered something in his memory.

He remembered that his 'parents' mentioned that when they found him, he was in a baby blue blanket with a name 'Hadrian' printed beautifully in the fabric. Which was the only evidence of his real life existence that his 'parents' found to him as a baby.

Which brings him back to being curious. But it didn't mean that he wouldn't test the other to see if he was strong. He had willed his tonfas from its hiding place and watched as his supposed twin brother brought out his own. He couldn't help the soft 'Wao' he gave out that no one saw and heard (except for Reborn since he knows everything. :D). His look-a-like had blades that were not only sharp but it looked as deadly compared to his. He just shook his head and made the first move.

As the fight wore on, Kyoya could admit that his look-a-like was not using his full strength as he was. He was usually known to use most of his physical strenght if he wanted to beat the crap out of other delinquents but for some reason, he didn't feel like he wanted to hurt the other which really confused him. But after his twin had talked out loud about what he was thinking, he had heard the other plead about how he should listen to what he had to say.

Kyoya had backed off when the other had stopped his movement and to also get away from the swipe to his torso. He contemplated the situation for a few minutes when their fight had obviously stopped, and stared at a pair of eyes that was glowing emerald green in color that was filled with an inner fire that looked like his own.

But the face that was clearly like his own had brightened when he gave a nod to give the other his permission to hear him out. He didn't know what to think when the other had smiled so brightly back at him. He had cast a disbelieving look before he was hugged for the first time.

Even when he was adopted by the Hibari's, he was never shown any hugs since he had turned five. Maybe he was when he was still a baby but it had stopped for a reason he did not know and he never even thought about it happening ever. He became stiff but felt something inside him feel some warmth when Harry had told him some things about himself.

He slowly detached himself from Harry, after a while, before he motioned for his twin to follow him after saying that they should talk more in private and not in the open. After all, three other herbivores were still with them on the rooftop and he also didn't want the strong baby to know more information on him.

Hibari had watched as his brother chatted with the herbivores and finally made his way back to him to follow as they went down the stairs and left the campus.

They were both heading to a place that no one has ever gone before and that was his apartment. The walk had taken only fifteen minutes and the silence between them were clearly strong but comfortable for some reason. Both brothers walked side by side and received many shocked and admiring glances in the streets.

And when Kyoya saw the four story building show up in their view, he turned to look at Harry. What he saw surprised him as their was shock shown through his brother's face and then the same face had turned to him before saying,

"I can't believe you live here! You do live here, right?" When Harry excitedly asked and got a confirmed nod from Kyoya, he shook his head and smiled once more, "I mean, out of all the places to find you, you have been so close to me this whole time. I mean, wow, this is amazing! Oh, Ha-Kyoya, I didn't expect that you would also live in the same building as me. I've truly lucked out and I thank Merlin and my friends (the goblins) to have helped me find you."

Kyoya was quiet but his eyes had widened when Harry had told him that he lived in the same building. He was about to say something in return but instead Harry had gently took a hold of his wrist to guide him through the doors of the building.

The front desk workers looked up when he passed by and received shocked looks as they stared at the two of them. Harry grinned at them before taking Kyoya to the elevators and pressed for the top floor with his password. The wizard turned to look at the disciplinary student and found the other had lifted an eyebrow but stayed silent. As the elevator opened to his home, Harry had guided Kyoya inside and found the other's eyes had widened once more.

"Well, I don't quite know where to start exactly and what to say. But in this situation, welcome to my home, Kyoya-otouto. If you would like a tour later, I'd be glad to show you. I know that you wanted to take me to your apartment but I'd ask for you to show it to me later since we're here now. I just can't imagine that you live in the same damn building. I mean, what luck!" Harry boasted out loudly, and gently pulled Kyoya to sit in one of the sofas with him. "So, I guess I can tell you a lot more about our family, if you want? I had hoped that you would believe me and if you wanted proof, I can show them to you as well. Ne, you don't mind me calling you Kyoya, do you?"

Kyoya had stayed silent and observed the beautiful furnished home that his twin lives in. He had let Harry talk before he finally had the chance to answer the other boy. He was actually pleased, deep inside, but he didn't want to admit that he had a living relative. He had shook his head when Harry asked about his name, he truly didn't mind for some reason.

"I know that I was adopted when I was eight years old. The Hibari's have told me about how they found me when they went on a vacation in England, fourteen almost fifteen years ago. I gave you a benefit of a doubt because I wanted to know more about where I came from and if our parents are still alive? Or if they had just abandoned me for whatever reason? But my question for now is, how can you prove to me if you truly are my older nii-san? Tread carefully for I don't trust others easily but I'm making an exception for you because I feel that you are someone important to me. And someone who will tell the truth."

Harry softly but sadly smiled as he answered Kyoya, "I understand. But I'll tell you about our parents first. Our dad's name is James Godric Potter and mum's name is Lily Catherine Potter nee Evans. Well, it all began when our parents joined an organization called The Order of the Phoenix. They worked as an auror, which is equivalent to a Cop/SWAT team in Britain. There was an evil and horrible man by the name Tom Riddle that terrorized-"

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> If you guys want to find out what kind of tonfas Harry owns, here is how to find it:

http:/www(dot)norstar1(dot)webs(dot)com/axesspearsetc(dot)htm and scroll down to Dragon Tonfa Extreme which is the title of the picture and you guys will see how awesome it looks. :D


End file.
